


秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店

by 17_bit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 漢榮您好，歡迎光臨秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店，關於您的秘密，我們會好好保密。





	秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店

**Author's Note:**

> 漢榮  
您好，歡迎光臨秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店，關於您的秘密，我們會好好保密。

您好，歡迎光臨秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店，關於您的秘密，我們會好好保密。

權順榮打算在尹淨漢生日的時候給他送一條皮帶，雖然是不同經濟公司的藝人(*1)，但從出道初期就對他很好的人，也是他最喜歡的哥哥，權順榮從來都不吝嗇給予對方愛與禮物。

剛好尹淨漢生日前權順榮收到李知勳的通知，告訴他說要讓尹淨漢跟他合作一首duet，他差點沒有衝上去親對方一口，雖然他已經抱上去了，但豪雨注意報(*2)的隊長用眼神殺他，權順榮只好作罷。他早就想要跟最喜歡的淨漢哥一起合作，然而對方都duet過N次了就是沒能輪到他。權順榮三不五時就扯著李知勳的衣角，裝的可憐兮兮要他幫忙寫首歌，雖然李知勳一點都不吃這一套，但是某位大哥跑來他工作室坐了一天，他只好放下其他歌曲先把這首duet給完成。還要他去跟權順榮說，看在哥哥把工作室冰箱填滿可樂的份上，李知勳就不跟對方計較了。

一個熱情一個平靜，其實他們的反差比豪雨注意報更大，錄音和練習都有些辛苦，但對方可是他最喜歡的淨漢哥啊，權順榮一點都不覺得勞累。造型師姊姊們給他穿了網紗拼接的襯衫，連個背心都沒有，哥哥倒是包的很緊，三件式西裝嚴嚴實實的包著，反倒有些禁慾的味道。小倉鼠乖巧的坐在後面沙發上看尹淨漢化妝，他無聊的歪著頭，突然想起了要給哥哥買皮帶的事。

他低下頭看看自己的腰圍比劃了一下，他再抬起頭看剛化好妝的哥哥，哥哥的腰圍應該要再小一些，他哥哥很瘦但身材比例很好，不知道腰圍是多少呢。實際上權順榮真的只是想量量看尹淨漢的腰圍而已，所以他向哥哥招招手，笑嘻嘻的湊上去然後跟尹淨漢問他腰圍多少。尹淨漢嗯嗯兩句顯然沒有聽進去，他摸摸對方做了造型的頭髮對著權順榮寵膩的笑。權順榮啊啊的撒嬌又湊近了些，上了妝沒辦法用臉頰去蹭尹淨漢，他縮緊了勾著哥哥的手，小小聲的在哥哥耳邊說：「我想知道哥哥的腰圍嘛。」尹淨漢眼神一下子暗了下來，但小倉鼠一點都沒有發現，他晃了晃，更加撒嬌的問：「告訴我嘛！」

距離事前錄影還有一些時間，他們順序偏後還有後輩延遲，工作人員們都相繼離開去用餐，經紀人讓他們兩個睡一會等等會再來叫他們，尹淨漢點頭答好，一下子待機室變得空空蕩蕩的。權順榮坐在沙發上晃著腳腳看尹淨漢送經紀人出去，哥哥剛剛答應讓他量腰圍了，雖然也不知道要怎麼量，設計師姊姊的包裡應該有量尺吧，等等去翻出來就可以很好的達成這個任務了，他要去藝人之間很出名的秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店買，尹淨漢一定也會很喜歡，會稱讚他很棒。權順榮科科的笑，抬起頭對上走回來的尹淨漢，還沒開口就被吻住，他一下子愣住不知如何反應。

哥哥勾著他的下巴接吻，一隻手還壓在他的後腦勺，權順榮被強迫拉長了脖頸抬頭跟尹淨漢交換嘴裡的空氣。哥哥吻技很好，勾著他的舌頭拉扯，他張大嘴想吸點空氣卻被尹淨漢吻的更深，他下意識抓著尹淨漢胸前的衣物，被放開的時候滿臉通紅，嘴裡來不及嚥下的口水都沿著下顎線向下，尹淨漢幫他擦掉，笑著說等等得補妝了。

「淨漢哥⋯⋯？」  
「嗯？順榮不喜歡嗎？」  
「沒有！可是⋯⋯」  
「那就是喜歡了，順榮不是要幫哥哥量腰圍嗎？」

這下權順榮也知道了量腰圍這事可沒有他想像的那麼簡單，他被攔腰撈起，兩個人又貼在一塊接吻，權順榮雙手環上哥哥的脖子，把自己更往尹淨漢懷裡塞，兩個人下身碰在一起，光是想像到量腰圍的內在含義，權順榮就不能克制的硬了起來。

他們一邊接吻，尹淨漢一邊在旁邊的包撈掏出了一個黑色小袋子，他們搖搖晃晃的撞進更衣間裏頭，尹淨漢反手鎖上了門，又把權順榮押上牆面親吻，雙手捏著弟弟黑色皮褲下肉感的臀部，權順榮一隻腳已經攀到哥哥腰間才想起他什麼都沒有帶。

「哥哥⋯⋯我沒有帶套⋯⋯」  
「我有。」  
「欸？」

權順榮看著尹淨漢從小包裡倒出小罐潤滑液和保險套一臉茫然，敢情這哥是預謀犯案就等著自己開口？但尹淨漢可沒有給他發呆的時間，他拉開權順榮的褲頭，一隻手伸進去搓揉，弟弟悶哼出好聽的聲音，尹淨漢又舔舔他的嘴唇，讓權順榮自己把褲子脫下來。

「等等還要表演，褲子不能弄髒喔。」

權順榮很聽話，褲子脫了就是白花花的兩條腿，尹淨漢讓權順榮坐到拿來擺放更換衣物的矮桌上，掰開弟弟的腿就把潤滑液倒在股溝隱密的小穴上。冰涼的液體隨著手指進到火熱的甬道中，權順榮下意識的縮緊了臀部，尹淨漢吻著他讓他放鬆，一手還握上了他的陰莖滑動。權順榮其實很少自己來，爽的腳趾都要蜷曲，他黏糊的喊著哥哥讓尹淨漢下身又硬了幾分。

「順榮不是要幫我量腰圍嗎？」  
「⋯⋯嗯？」

擴張的差不多了，尹淨漢拔出手指讓弟弟感受後穴一陣空虛，尹淨漢笑著先讓弟弟射了一發，白濁灑在手裡被尹淨漢抹在了他的大腿內側，權順榮被要求夾緊哥哥的腰，他這才知道原來是要用腿幫哥哥量腰圍。權順榮剛射過身體有些不聽使喚，他虛虛的環著尹淨漢的腰部，還沒來得及問哥哥要怎麼確認尺寸，那人就提著槍捅進來，權順榮拔高的呻吟沒入尹淨漢口中。幾乎是要把人釘在陰莖上，哥哥操弄的力度很大，權順榮幾乎要被操出水來，後穴翻出鮮紅的嫩肉又被塞進去，尹淨漢一下就找到弟弟的敏感點，發狠的往那塊軟肉上幹，狂暴襲來的快感讓權順榮上面的嘴、下面的嘴，還有腿都合不起來，偏偏尹淨漢還要逗得弟弟面紅耳赤。

「小榮啊腰圍量好了嗎？」  
「榮、小榮想幫哥哥量腰圍、可是嗚、太深了、哥、淨漢哥、」  
「那小榮要夾好啊。」

說著還掐著權順榮的大腿往自己的腰部夾，但肏的力道太大，弟弟整個人都要失神了哪還能夾緊，尹淨漢失笑的又親了親弟弟，權順榮摟著哥哥的肩膀要親親，又喊著太深了、不行會壞掉之類的，尹淨漢對弟弟的表現實在滿意，更加大力的操弄，直到權順榮又射了一次他才跟著射了出來。

「小榮好棒啊，哥哥最喜歡小榮了。」  
「我也最喜歡淨漢哥了。」

說著兩個人又親在了一塊，做了激烈運動兩個人走出更衣室就在待機室的沙發上睡了個爽，經紀人進來叫醒他們的時候還想說真的有那麼累嗎，兩個人睡那麼熟，尹淨漢倒是神清氣爽，而權順榮則是支支吾吾的整張臉都紅了。

今天因為行程太晚結束，距離自己宿舍太遠的權順榮被特許可以到尹淨漢的宿舍住一晚，他們搭著一台車，權順榮像顆橡皮糖一樣的黏在尹淨漢身邊，還用臉頰蹭蹭蹭在尹淨漢的肩膀上，哥哥捏他的臉說我們小榮真可愛，還沈浸在被哥哥說可愛的喜悅中，尹淨漢就湊過來跟他咬耳朵。

「嗯，所以小榮今天有確認好我的腰圍嗎？」  
「欸～哥～大概這樣？」

權順榮嬌嗔的打了尹淨漢一下，隨後用手圈了一個圓，尹淨漢抬起了一邊眉毛，看透了弟弟的小心思，但還是要逗對方說出來。

「我的腰圍？」  
「不是⋯⋯」  
「那是什麼？」  
「是、是讓小榮爽的寶貝的尺寸。」  
「好像小了一點欸，小榮要不要再量量？」

然後那天晚上到權順榮用全身記住尹淨漢的尺寸為止，都沒能入睡。

好不容易知道尹淨漢的腰圍，權順榮趁著哥哥回去原本的團體(*3)練習的時候，自己一個人到了目前很火紅的秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店去買要給尹淨漢的生日禮物。這間店在很隱密的小巷子裡，權順榮找了一會才發現不起眼的招牌，他吞了口口水推門進去，長得太過帥氣的店員漾著微笑跟他打招呼。

「您好，歡迎光臨秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店，請稱呼我為Vernon，有什麼需要為您服務的嗎？」  
「啊，您好我是權順榮，我，我想要皮帶！」

帥氣的店員胸口掛著崔韓率的名牌，權順榮想著混血兒就是不一樣，英文名字也很好聽，他結結巴巴的說出了需求，對方也很快的幫他介紹起來。

「皮帶都在這一區，權先生有想要的樣式嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯性感一點的，嘿嘿。」  
「啊，okok，那知道尺寸嗎？」  
「大概這樣。」  
「嗯？皮帶嗎？這是哪裡的尺寸？」

權順榮下意識就用手比了個圈，這幾天尹淨漢老是問他尺寸問題，他想都沒想就直接用手比了那個的尺寸出來，崔韓率臉上露出的疑惑讓權順榮馬上就想飛奔出去，他慌亂的比手畫腳，深怕被對方給誤會自己是什麼奇怪的人。

「沒沒沒、沒有！不是這個！請相信我！」  
「啊～我知道了，原來是要這種皮帶啊，那我要請權先生到這邊的小房間裏，我們店長會跟您介紹的。」

權順榮被領到了後方的一個小房間前，崔韓率給了他一張A4白紙和VIP房登記表請他簽名，權順榮一下慌了手腳就在上頭簽名了。隨後對方打開了門請他入內，小房間裡頭琳瑯滿目的都是各種高級皮革製品，還不乏各種情趣用品，權順榮整張臉都紅了，怎麼辦，被誤會了啊。還想著奪門而出，一位女性從他身後鑽了出來，笑咪咪的讓他一下子放鬆了下來。

「您好，我是店長，歡迎光臨秘私提卡皮革客製專賣店，關於您的秘密，我們會好好保密，請放心交給我們吧。」(*4)

—

*1 架空藝人設定 榮勳同公司  
*2 榮勳雙人團體 團體名 豪雨注意報  
*3 漢是三人團體但我沒有想好他跟誰是團體  
*4 店長是吃吃我本人（幹）順帶一提策劃組長是百香（為什麼）  
*5 秘私提卡=Mystica=秘境  
*6 最後權順榮買了皮帶綑綁衣和性感ㄉ皮帶（不是說要保密嗎）

—

跟百香聊天聊到媽的我為漢榮瘋狂，然後他給了我一張「想用腿幫哥哥量腰圍」的圖然後就一發不可收拾了！感覺可以變成系列，但是你們知道的，我實在很不會寫長篇R


End file.
